Progresar
by MittaM
Summary: Zuko & Katara. Hay que continuar, seguir adelante. No siempre hay que pensar en lo que ya ocurrio


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Nuevamente, un Zuko x Katara.

Como opinion personal, me atrevo a pensar que, en los capitulos por venir, el fervor del Zutara tendra un aumento increible, de ahi al sinfin de ideas que la gente especula de lo que pueda pasar.

Sabiendo que no es del todo deseado en el grupo, nuevamente traje a Zuko en un estado de calma y sumision, haciendo lo posible por no molestar a los demas miembros del grupo. De igual manera, el estado temperamental de Katara se hace notar la mayor parte del tiempo. De algun modo siento que la situacion que recree esta destinada a pasar, aunque ya he sabido equivocarme antes.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Progresar**

Con la caída de la noche la temperatura disminuyo notoriamente en el templo de aire del norte.

Sin la presencia del sol, las corrientes de aire que se desplazan constantemente son mas notorias, dejando atrás un frío tacto en cualquier lugar que toquen.

Sentado sobre una de las muchas rocas rectangulares esparcidas a lo largo del templo, Zuko sentía el frescor en el ambiente cada vez que respiraba. En un principio fue un acto de curiosidad, pero luego se encontró prestando atención cada vez que inhalaba, sintiendo para si la agradable sensación del aire.

Miraba sin mucha atención al cielo, cubierto con menos estrellas de lo inusual, intentando no tener ningún pensamiento concreto en su cabeza. Prefería estar en un estado distraído que tener que pensar con esfuerzo en alguna cosa, la cual quizás no tendría mucha importancia.

Inclusive la luz que provenía de la fogata ubicada en el centro de un contorno de diversos sacos de dormir parecía no distraerlo. Aun si llegaba a distraerlo, solo debía alejarse más del lugar. Aquel tenue fuego permitía a los demás miembros del grupo descansar más placenteramente, sin tener que enfrentarse tan crudamente al clima que presentaba aquel lugar.

Pensar que las primeras noches serian placenteras nunca había pasado por su cabeza, por lo que no se sorprendió el encontrarse despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo durmiendo placidamente alrededor de aquellas personas, quienes le permitieron quedarse, mas por necesidad que por deseo. Aunque fuese un momento de necesidad tanto para el como para ellos, había que dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que las cosas progresaran.

Lo que si lo sorprendió fue el no pensar constantemente en todo lo que había pasado. En como había traicionado a su tío, el saber que es familiar del antiguo Avatar Roku, que desafió y renuncio a su padre y a su titulo… Nada parecía tener el suficiente valor como para estar pensando en ello constantemente. No necesitaba esforzarse por bloquear esos recuerdos ya que inconcientemente parecía haberlo hecho desde que se unió a aquel grupo.

Aun en su estado de distracción, al percatarse de un movimiento en su rango de vista, volteo la cabeza en dirección hacia la fogata y el campamento. Al ver lo que había percibido hace un momento, mantuvo silencio e intento no mirar con demasiado interés ni curiosidad.

Teniendo muy en cuenta el desprecio nada disimulado que tenia hacia su persona, el observar a Katara dirigirse hacia su dirección lo coloco en un estado de alerta. No creía que se encontraría a momentos de un enfrentamiento con la chica; mas aun, no estaba dispuesto siquiera a tener cualquier tipo de choque en aquel momento. Sin embargo, no podía evitar razonar que aquello era algo fuera de lo normal.

Claro, bien podría ser que tuviese algún otro compromiso. Quizás desearía entrenar en la noche, aprovechando la luna. Inclusive puede que no tuviera sueño en lo absoluto. Pensar en cualquiera de esas excusas, que no tenían nada que ver con el, debió ser lo primero que hubiese cruzado su cabeza.

Sin embargo, al ver que Katara se sentaba a su lado en aquella roca, cualquiera de los pensamientos anteriores hubiera sido en vano. Incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma que manteniéndose inmóvil y en silencio, Zuko quedo dándole la espalda a Katara, quien al parecer se sentó mirando de frente al grupo en el extremo libre de la roca.

Al no poder ver siquiera el rostro de Katara, Zuko no supo como reaccionar. No sabia si estaba colérica, como siempre estaba cerca de su presencia. Su respiración era rítmica y parecía solo estar sentada de forma inmóvil, sin deseo de decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

Utilizando un razonamiento que no moleste a nadie, Zuko opto por mantenerse indiferente ante la situación. Pensó en levantarse e irse a otro lugar, pero imaginando el peor escenario, pensó que Katara lo vería como un acto de repulsión hacia su persona. El hecho de que se sentara a su lado debía ser muestra de que ella esperaba que Zuko se quedara allí, atendiendo a sus propios asuntos.

Intentado olvidar aquella situación, Zuko soltó un ligero suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Aunque aun sentía la tensión por el cambio en el entorno, logro volver a despejar su mente y sentirse un tanto apacible.

Una fuerte sensación hizo que aquel enfoque durara poco. Sintió un fuerte ardor sobre su hombro izquierdo que hizo que soltara un débil quejido. Su rostro dibujo una mueca de dolor mientras sentía una presión encima de la herida que había recibido en la mañana.

Incapaz de ignorarlo por más tiempo, dirigió su mano derecha sobre su hombro, para alejar aquello que seguía hostigando su herida. Al sentir una mano apretando su hombro, se sobresalto y volteo sobre su asiento, quedando de frente a Katara, quien aun tenia la mano extendida, indiferente a la reacción de sorpresa de Zuko.

-¿Estas herido?

La pregunta paso rápidamente a un segundo plano cuando Zuko recordó el origen de aquella herida. El entrenamiento con el Avatar había sido intenso. Cumpliendo con su exigencia de entrenar sin ningún pudor o simpatía, en más de una ocasión golpes fueron asestados en ambos cuerpos. Aunque la actividad física en ese momento evitaba pensar en el dolor, cuando el cuerpo descansaba y se enfriaba, revivía nuevamente la sensación de maltrato.

-No es gran cosa –Respondió Zuko luego de su corta meditación, restándole importancia.

-Voltéate. Quítate el chaleco –Ordeno Katara, indiferente a la excusa de Zuko.

-No, espera. No tienes que…

-Por favor, no discutas conmigo.

El tono de firmeza y decisión de Katara dejo a Zuko incapaz de discutir. Realmente no tenia interés en tener ningún tipo de interacción con ella para la buena convivencia de ambos, pero en ese momento parecía no tener otra opción.

Siguiendo las órdenes, Zuko retorno a su posición original. En ese momento solo cubría su torso con su chaleco rojo. Al quitárselo, volvió a sentir con acentuación el lugar donde se encontraba herido, el cual ya había sido estimulado por el tacto de Katara, colocando el dolor a flor de piel.

Ignorante de la sensación, Zuko tenso en cuerpo al sentir una suave capa de agua sobre su hombro izquierdo. El agua se desplazaba sutilmente por sobre la herida, insertándose lentamente en la piel.

En tan solo un momento, el estado de tensión de Zuko fue suprimido por uno de total placer. Aquella sensación era terapéutica y aliviante. Era capaz de envolverlo en un estado de paz y tranquilidad. Le pareció irónico como aquella agua que esa chica controlaba muchas veces había sido un arma violenta en su contra, ahora era un objeto de ayuda, de curación.

Esperando no reflejar el agradable estado en el que se encontraba, Zuko cerro los ojos y dejo que Katara hiciera su trabajo. Recordó como la había visto curar las Heridas del Avatar luego de su enfrentamiento. Nunca se cansaba de ver aquella habilidad, y como veía esa técnica como algo tan poderoso, pero benigno en todo sentido. Pensar en una técnica que era completamente beneficiosa para el contrario le hubiese parecido ridículo en el pasado, pero ahora podía apreciar su belleza, y era en verdad algo importante.

Luego de un momento, el agua que actuaba sobre su cuerpo había terminado su trabajo. La herida en su hombro, además del dolor que le ofrecía, había desaparecido completamente.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar, sintió como el agua parecía desplazarse sobre su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia la parte media de su espalda, quedando por encima de sus costillas derechas. En un segundo, volvió a sentir el efecto terapéutico del agua. Katara había encontrado otra parte de su cuerpo que se encontraba lastimada.

Quizás como no sabia cual era la intención de Katara, Zuko había mantenido en secreto que otras partes de su cuerpo habían sido lastimadas. No pretendía actuar fuerte frente a ella o frente a los demás, pero pensó que era algo que no le importaría a nadie. En ese momento se encontró abrumado y con nada que pensar. Katara, por algún motivo que desconocía, lo estaba curando, cuidando de su bienestar.

Aunque el silencio estuvo todo el tiempo, Zuko había pensado en más de una ocasión articular palabra. Aunque el resultado podría ser negativo, se rehusaba a sentir el pesado ambiente en el que se encontraba. Aunque estaba seguro que solo el se encontraba en esa situación, deseaba con ansias intercambiar siquiera una frase, distraerlo del estado de sumisión y pena en el que se encontraba.

Un par de veces respiro hondo y preparaba mentalmente alguna frase al azar, aunque todos los intentos terminaban en fracaso. Cada vez que intentaba expresarse, sentía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta, haciendo que el aire que había acumulado se escapara pesadamente de sus pulmones.

-Si vas a decir algo, solo dilo.

La súbita exclamación de Katara saco a Zuko de su ensimismamiento. Aun cuando era el quien deseaba romper el silencio, tener una iniciativa inesperada lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto torpemente. Había entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho Katara, pero no encontró nada más que decir.

-Ya me oíste. Si vas a decir algo, solo dilo. Tu ansiedad y tensión en tu cuerpo son muy incómodos.

Sintiendo un frío insoportable en el estomago, la mente de Zuko no sabia como reaccionar. Tenia claro que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, no solo por su deseo propio, sino que ya habían sido descubiertas sus intensiones. Ya no había forma de escapar a lo que antes era una leve idea.

Con su mente trabajando rápidamente, y aun con la oportunidad que se le había dado, Zuko aun no tenia idea de que decir. Aun si lograba completar la tarea de articular palabra alguna y juntar la voluntad para decirla, debía superar el miedo interno de que si lo que diría seria algo bueno o malo para la situación. En ese momento, Zuko se percato de que tenía un miedo indescriptible hacia Katara. No era un miedo de un oponente superior, o una confrontación peligrosa, sino el miedo de no querer defraudar a la otra persona, de ofenderla o siquiera sorprenderla.

Pero nada. Aun con todo lo que estaba pensando, el nudo en la garganta y la mente incapaz habían dominado la situación. Sintiendo como si le sudaran las manos, y el corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho debido a la tensión, Zuko se resigno a seguir insistiendo. Aun la sensación confortante del agua curándolo era incapaz de sacarlo de la frustración que tenia.

-Si no vas a decir nada, me gustaría que me escucharas un momento.

Con un impulso instantáneo, Zuko asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Estaba de más decir que escucharía al pie de la letra cualquier cosa que ella dijera en ese momento.

-Estas conciente de por que tengo la actitud que tengo contra tu persona, ¿Cierto? –Inicio Katara en tono normal, sin expresar el habitual sarcasmo o desprecio que acostumbraba frente a Zuko.

Nuevamente, Zuko asintió con la cabeza. De seguro Katara esperaría una respuesta verbal, pero ya estaba fuera de contexto esperar respuesta cualquiera.

-Quiero que entiendas que, aunque no debo verte como un enemigo, no puedo esperar sentir aprecio por ti en un primer momento. Siquiera después de un tiempo.

Un débil "si" fue la primera palabra que había escapado de los labios de Zuko desde Katara había hablado. No tenia por que decírselo. Sabía exactamente que ni siquiera tenia el derecho de ser apreciado por ella, aunque le agradaba escuchar el motivo por el cual lo trataba de esa manera. Al menos no era algo que ella quería desde el fondo de su ser.

-Te agradezco que hayas decidido ser el maestro de Aang –Dijo Katara, aligerando el tono de seriedad de su voz -. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

-sentía que debía hacerlo, como si era mi destino –Respondió Zuko, de igual forma como había explicado cuando se presento al grupo. Por suerte, el paso de la conversación le había permitido articular palabra, aunque sentía un ligero vacío en el estomago -. Además, ahora que lo veo de una manera distinta, considero un honor poder enseñarle al Avatar.

-¿Crees que pueda ganarle a tu padre?

La pregunta de Katara genero un nuevo silencio. Aunque la única salida a toda la guerra era la victoria de Aang sobre el señor del fuego, pensar en que seria una tarea fácil era algo ridículo. De hecho, pensar que podía ser posible a veces resultaba difícil. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada como respuesta, por dentro suplicaron en mantener la esperanza de que pudiera ser posible.

Al igual que la primera vez, la herida en el cuerpo de Zuko se había curado completamente. Por instinto dirigió su mano hacia la zona, percibiendo como se encontraba libre de dolor.

-Tienes otra herida en el pecho, ¿Cierto?

Zuko asintió. Si se percato mientras lo veía peleando con el Avatar, o mientras le curaba las otras heridas, le pareció sorprendente la precisión con la que descubría daños en el cuerpo.

-Voltéate.

De forma obediente, Zuko volteo hasta quedar de frente a Katara. Aunque ya debía haberlo imaginado por su tono de voz, no traía en su rostro una imagen de rabia o molestia, sino de una ligera indiferencia, como quien esta enfocado en una tarea, y no en otra cosa.

Pudiendo ver de cerca aquel arte, Zuko observo como Katara maniobraba con la masa de agua, hasta posarla sobre su pecho. Moviendo con cadencia sus manos, el agua seguía sus instrucciones, insertándose en su piel y trabajando inmediatamente la herida.

-Es una habilidad impresionante.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunto Katara, enfocando la mirada en el pecho de Zuko, atenta a su tarea.

-La habilidad para curar personas, es impresionante.

-¿Lo estas viendo desde un punto de vista bélico?

-En lo absoluto. Ya sea en un combate o en la calma, poder remover el dolor, curar las heridas de alguien es algo importante, increíble.

-agradezco tu cumplido –Respondió Katara de forma sincera. Era agradable cuando alguien apreciaba las cosas que uno hace.

-¿Por qué decidiste curarme?

La pregunta hizo que Katara desviara su mirada hacia el rostro de Zuko. Inmediatamente, este volteo la mirada hacia otra dirección. Volviendo a mirar su tarea, respiro profundamente y decidió responder.

-¿Qué clase de persona seria si diera preferencia a unas personas sobre otras, especialmente con las que estoy viviendo? De hecho, ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que era consiente de tu estado y no hacia nada al respecto. De hecho, debería disculparme por no haberlo hecho antes.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta tan sincera, Zuko volvió a sentirse incomodo. Verdaderamente, no seria capaz de sentirse cómodo entre ellos durante un tiempo. El peso de sus acciones pasadas no le permitía sentir con total satisfacción la bondad que le ofrecían.

Teniendo otro momento de silencio, Katara termino de curar el pecho de Zuko, completando todas las partes lesionadas que tenia. El verlo tocarse las zonas antes maltratadas le causaba una ligera satisfacción. Sabía que el agradecimiento que sentía una persona luego de ser tratada era inmenso.

Dirigiendo su mirada a la de Zuko, esperando ver la mirada de sorpresa y satisfacción que siempre encontraba en sus pacientes, Katara sorprendió nuevamente la mirada de Zuko escapando de la suya. Se palpaba suavemente, pero miraba con demasiado esfuerzo a cualquier dirección que no fuera frente a el, para no dar directamente con Katara. Sorprendida por aquella reacción, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la situación que tenia enfrente:

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Mírame y te repito la pregunta.

Zuko sintió como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era entablar contacto visual con Katara. El deseo de obediencia fue mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, por lo que se encontró mirando directamente a Katara, sintiendo como si sus pupilas temblaran suavemente.

-¿Estas asustado? ¿Te intimida mi presencia? –Pregunto Katara, sin el menor gesto de arrogancia. Era más una pregunta con deseo de respuesta, pues en ese momento eso era lo que parecía reflejar Zuko: un miedo incontrolable.

-No diría miedo –Respondió Zuko pensativo, aun sintiéndose incomodo por mirar a Katara tan de cerca y directamente -, pero me siento abrumado en este momento. No esperaba esto de ti. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Instintivamente, al ver la mano de Katara elevándose en su dirección, Zuko cerró los ojos. Estando preparado para lo peor, el sentir un suave tacto sobre su cabeza hizo que abriera los ojos tan rápido como los había cerrado. El despliegue de sumisión de Zuko había hecho sonreír alegremente a Katara, palpando con suavidad a Zuko como el niño asustado que debía parecer en ese momento.

-No lo hagas –Respondió dulcemente Katara, incapaz de ver alguna amenaza en la persona que tenia frente a el.

Incapaz de combatir, Zuko se dejo sumergir por la sonrisa ofrecida, siendo contagiado por ella y devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de intentar curar tu cicatriz –Dijo Katara repentinamente, pasando su mano por el cabello de Zuko, hasta entrar en contacto con la cicatriz en su rostro -. Quizás podría intentarlo…

-¡No! –Exclamo repentinamente Zuko, sujetando la mano de Katara. Al momento de darse cuenta, la soltó apenado -. Disculpa, es solo que, prefiero portar esta cicatriz.

-Es una marca de dolor –Respondió Katara, sin haberse sentido molesta por la reacción de Zuko -. ¿No quieres olvidar ese distintivo?

-En aquel entonces, quizás me merecía esa cicatriz. Quizás este justificando la acción de mi padre por pena propia, pero aun así prefiero mantenerla. Aprecio tu intención de cualquier forma.

Respetando su opinión, Katara alejo su mano de su rostro. Cerró su contenedor de agua y se levanto de su asiento, en dirección a su saco de dormir, alrededor de los demás.

-No creo que vayas a dormir con el grupo, ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Katara, volteándose para ver a Zuko, quien parecía no tener intención de levantarse.

-Buenas noches –Respondió Zuko de forma indirecta, volteándose nuevamente para mirar hacia el cielo.

Mientras escuchaba a Katara caminar en dirección al grupo, Zuko acaricio su cicatriz, incapaz de ignorar el fluir de recuerdos y emociones que le trae pensar en ella, incluyendo ahora la compasión sentida sobre el por otra persona. Quizás el primero positivo que aquella cicatriz cargaba.

**Fin.**


End file.
